Sonic Generations: Rival Silver
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: One-shot based on the Sonic Generations Rival battle, Silver the Hedgehog only a little more interesting. Listen to the song to gain full effect.


**I figured I try something really different this time about and try my hand to a one-shot Sonic the Hedgehog fic. First one not to mention so take it easy.**

**If I were you, listen to Sonic Generations Silver boss fight as you read. And for Phase 2, don't play it at meteor smash, oh no. Take another wild guess where Phase 2 should be in this case.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Sonic Generations: Rival Silver**

Sonic was running through the barren streets of Crisis city. In truth he doesn't really remember the city. It feels familiar but not completely so he doesn't really know what to say about it other than this is a completely apocalyptic like city and that he had to run. He was running because several cars were being thrown at him at succession. That was because a telekinetic hedgehog flying above him under the name of Silver was after him.

"You're not getting away!" Silver said as he picked up another car and threw it at him.

Sonic easily avoided the other car and kept on running without a care in the world. Silver wasn't going to give up so easily as he soon flew past him and picked up several more debris around the roads and threw them all at once. The blue hedgehog then jumped on the debris and began to jump across them to get closer to the flying hedgehog. The golden-eyed hedgehog caught hold of him before he got closer and threw him back towards a building. Sonic was able to recover by flipping around with his feet touching and jumped off from it and back on the road. He started chasing after him to attack. Silver soon began to creating psycho-blades and threw them at him. The athletic hedgehog slid under the first blade, jumping over another and flipped through two more and returned to his feet. He then boost until her was close enough by jumping and did a homing attack on the young hedgehog, causing him to land hard on the road and rolled for a bit.

"You got to do better than that buddy!" Sonic said as he soon ran off again.

Silver got back up from the floor with fury in his eyes. He teleported to where the hedgehog is and soon began lifting multiple cars from the grounds and form them on the road. He sends it running down the road, trying to ram Sonic with it only for him to easily jump up and just run on top of it. The hedgehog noticed it and began picking up several debris and was flying them above where the blue blur was. He then slammed them down, hoping that one of them will hit him. Sonic had to maneuver his way to avoid getting hit. He had to move left and right to avoid getting crushed. He almost got close and jumped forward and was unharmed. He got the end of the ramming collage of cars and returned to the floor.

"Is that all you got Silver?" He had to ask.

"Ok then. How about this?"

Silver pulled back all the cars he had and had they surround him. Sonic was wondering what he had in mind only to have him began flying towards him with the cars spinning uncontrollably. He was planning to hit him with the cars spinning around him. The green-eyed hedgehog was getting closer and closer to the blue blur.

"It's no use Sonic! I got you now!" Shouted Silver as he got closer.

Sonic had to stop in his tracks and soon ran away from the hedgehog. He had to think of a way to get to Silver while avoiding the car barrier of his. He looked around and found a way to avoid him. He ran up what used to be a building and jumped onto a steel beam and then jumped to another and another. Silver thought he was running away and he soon gave chase to get him. Sonic noticed and began to jump off the steel beam he was standing and ran towards him. The flying hedgehog doesn't know what he had him mind but whatever it was he had to be prepared. They were getting closer and closer only to find Sonic boosting up a steel beam and jumped off and were soon going over the barrier. The blue blur soon came down on him hard with an axe kick hard on his back. It caused Silver fall into a hole of a building while all of the cars soon fall down and crashed down to the floor. Sonic on the other hand used the cars to land safely back on the road and ran off.

Silver finally from the floor and shook his head, trying to get his bearings straight. He walked towards the hole he fell through and looked where Sonic was. He could see the trial a smoke he was leaving behind. He then started thinking of something else. He flew back down to ground level and picked all of the fallen debris and the cars and others and soon formed them all into a sphere shape. He was lifting it high over his head and threw it down on the road.

"Meteor Smash!" Silver shouted and had it roll down the road, chasing Sonic.

Sonic noticed the ball of debris coming towards him and only caused him to want to avoid it.

"Ok now that is pretty cool!" Sonic had to praise Silver for it.

Silver didn't think about it and soon got up to him and used what power he had to begin to pick up what he can around him. Sonic saw him attacking with the objects. It was easy for him to avoid the attack and caught up with Silver to have him to stop the rolling ball of drebis coming at him. He caught closer and closer until finally jumped and did a homing attack towards him into his stomach, causing Silver to lose his concentration to fly and fall to the ground. The debris ball began to fall apart as it came to pieces as it got closer. Silver saw it coming and used what power he has to teleport out of the way before he was buried underneath it all. He was teleported on top of a building, and was trying to regain his composure. Sonic soon appeared next to him as he was standing over him.

"How about giving up? This is starting to get old." Sonic said as he lends his hand to help him up.

"Not yet…" Silver said as he smacked his hand away from him. "I got one more move!" Silver slowly got up and began to grow a much brighter green.

Sonic didn't like where this was going now and quickly ran down the building to avoid what he had next. Silver began using all of his powers left on him to pick up three buildings from their foundation. They all began to float high above the ground and him along with it. He then threw one building down at the famous blue hedgehog.

"Take this!" Silver shouted as he threw it down.

Sonic knew that avoiding this wasn't going to be easy so he decided to try something different. He looked at where he could enter the building as it was getting closer to him. Once he did he jumped into the hold and soon ran through the building trying to get up to Silver.

Silver wasn't going to give a single thought to what the blue hedgehog has in mind and soon threw the second building at the now falling apart building. This one he threw crashed right into first building, breaking them completely apart and hopefully finally got him with it but he had to be sure as he threw the last building at the falling debris. It caused them to completely break and creating a large dust cloud to form from the impact. Silver soon got tired as he can barely keep himself up afloat but he believed he got him. He soon saw a faint light in the clouds. He was wondering what it was only to finally see a blue ball speeding towards him and in that instant he was hit hard into the gut. Silver soon lost all consciousness and began to fall. Sonic soon landed down on top of a building and saw him falling. He wasted no time to run down the side of the building and gained a good enough speed to catch him. He then jumped off the building and caught him in his mid fall. He landed on the side of the other building and jumped to another until he finally got back on the ground.

Silver was laid down on the floor and began to gain back is consciousness. The first thing he saw was two blue hedgehogs, one looking younger while the other was older, and a purple cat with a ruby on hr forehead. He slowly got up and placed his hand on his head.

"Looks like you're ok." Blaze sighed in relief.

"Yeah. You really had us worried." Sonic said with nod from his younger self.

"That means I lost huh?" Silver said as he got up.

"It looks like it." Blaze said. "I got to admit, you two made on heck of a mess." She said as she looked at the portal saw everything they did.

"I guess we overdid it." Sonic chuckled. "But I got to admit, that was just too awesome! You gave me a run for my money."

"Same goes to you Sonic." Silver smiled. "But next time, I don't intend to lose." He brought his hand up to him.

Sonic could only smile and took the hand and gave it a firm grip and a shake.

"Same here."

**Yeah, this one was actually something that I had in my head for a while now. I have the Sonic Generation soundtrack and I listened to the Silver boss fight and soon thought how I wanted the fight to go, mixing in with what the game did as well as what I think could make it all the more interesting. **

**I got nothing against Silver since I never played Sonic 06 and only learned about his Sonic Rivals form. I liked the character actually, just plain reckless. Well, in any case I had fun writing this. Of course that doesn't stop me from using the 3 very famous Sonic 06 lines of his.**

**Anyway, I figured give it a shot and now I'm done. I might write another rival boss fight but who knows. Either way, I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
